Passenger car transport vehicles of the general type under consideration typically have two loading levels for passenger cars—one level located on top of the other. In order to load the upper loading level, a pivotable loading ramp is attached thereto, which can, for example, be pivoted hydraulically. As a result, the loading ramp can be adjusted in at least two positions. For the loading or unloading process, the loading ramp is placed in a first, raised position in which the loading ramp is positioned obliquely such that passenger cars can be driven from the roadway onto the loading ramp (loading) or can be driven from the loading ramp onto the roadway (unloading). In the course of loading or unloading, or thereafter, the loading ramp can be placed in a second, horizontal position in which it is essentially aligned with the upper loading level. The horizontal position is intended in particular also to be assumed in the driving state of the passenger car transport.
When the loading ramp is positioned obliquely, which is also referred to herein as the raised position, part of the loading ramp protrudes upward to a considerable extent over the passenger car transport, with the result that it is not always possible to drive under bridges or overpasses. For this reason, before starting a trip, the driver of the passenger car transport will place the loading ramp in the horizontal position. However, this is unfortunately sometimes forgotten, which can present a hazardous driving situation that can lead to damage being inflicted on the passenger car transport, its cargo and on bridges or overpasses.